


I WANNA C U GIRL

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beaches, Chubby!ready was put in mind but that doesn't matter, F/F, Really short because I'm lazy, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I wanna see you girlI wanna please you girl”





	I WANNA C U GIRL

The sun was beating down, the smell of salt in the air was prominent, and the feeling of sand. The ocean waves and the screams of joy, laughter played in the background.

Yachi Hitoka can’t really say she enjoys the beach too much. She would always complain about the amount of sand, and the heat, she hated the ocean as well. The salt water would always get in her eyes and make her life such a pain. 

Yachi sat on the towel as she stared out at the waves, always rolling, and washing the sand away by the arms of the sea. If she didn’t have a right mind, she just might have up and left, but she do desperately wanted to see the girl she was happily dating.

Yachi would do anything to see her wonderful, magnificent girlfriend genuinely happy. Yachi beamed at the thought of her. How when she would laugh, she would close her eyes and lean her head back. She would tease Yachi, and giggle when she blushed, and Yachi always swore, 

“I’ll get you back one day!” and she’d reply “I would love to see you try, Toka.”

Yachi felt herself go warm, as she thought about the things she genuinely liked about her. Yachi liked the way she would preach about certain movies or topics. Yachi liked how when she talks about animals, her voice gets soft. She liked the way she would talk about her dreams and ambitions. 

Yachi started to shake and breathe heavily as she realized she was in love with this girl. She was so in love with her, she felt like jumping up and shouting to the gods that they blessed her with this girl. Yachi put her hands to her chest, as if grasping at the imaginary thought of her heart may stop the raip beating, like thunder in the distance.

“Toka!” A cheerful voice yelled, and Yachi looked to her left seeing (Y/N) waving wildly, smiling brightly, and Yachi grinned and waved back.

She doesn’t mind being in love with her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not partially about the song C U Girl by Steve Lacy, but I listened to it on repeat.
> 
> **I don't mind constructive criticism but this wasn't meant to be a serious writing, just a spur of my gay feelings**


End file.
